All In the Game of Love
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: 'U know, 'dere 'r some born on Earth w/ the Power Primate - Giv-n awsome powers, none of 'em know 'bout 'da true power it-self. Well now, a group of 4 u-ths & a sec-rt "7th monkey" 'r 'bout 2 find out! Gibson/OC. OC/OC. May-b even Otto/Nova.
1. Friends In Strange Places

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"All In the Game of Love."**_ --  
Pro. P1. --  
_**"Friends In Strange Places."**_

* * *

M.P. No. #01. --  
_**"My Dog, or a stranger."**_

* * *

"Anne?! Anne?!" I called out as I combed the beach for my dog.

"Worst, family, vacation, ever!"

"Please, cuz?! Please don't complain?! Just help me find Anne!" I begged with a raspy inhale, stringing my face with tears.

"O.K., I'll help." I think I might've crushed her with embrace. I then saw something; a cross between a shadow, & a bat, & a phoenix -- & it had my dog!

"ANNE!!" I screamed as I ran to save her. Her legs were all broken, & next to her, hung a boy, alive, but with both arms & legs broken as well. They were both dropped into the sea, so I ran out into the water; hearing a flash, but didn't pay it any mind. I swan to grab the boy, but when Anne fell under, I reached a arm out & screamed.

A rope of water then rose up, carrying her in it. She was then flung into my cousin's arms. I then began to swim to shore, once there, I sang to them.

* * *

_Oooh  
Oh, oh._

_Let me tell you now  
This field ain't ever been plowed.  
But that don't mean it can't  
It just ain't happened yet  
But, baby, you seem to see past the weeds  
So before you take a chance on me  
Let me warn you what you're gonna get._

_It's gonna be a hard row, but it'll be worth it_  
_'Cause_ _I_ _know, underneath the surface  
What's a-waiting if you dig a little deeper down  
Keep doin' what you're doin', patiently  
'Cause nothin' worth growin' comes easily  
Lovin' me's gonna be like workin' unbroken ground._

_I guess you could say that I've been the one to blame  
'Cause I'm the one that built this fence  
Keepin' people out of my heart  
Baby, you somehow got to me  
An' found a way to plant a seed  
So let me say, before you go too far....._

* * *

_That it's gonna be a hard row, but it'll be worth it  
'Cause I know, underneath the surface  
What's a-waiting if you dig a little deeper down  
Keep doin' what you're doin', patiently  
'Cause nothin' worth growin' comes easily  
Lovin' me's gonna be like workin' unbroken ground._

_Oh, it's gonna be a hard row, but it'll be worth it  
'Cause I know, underneath the surface  
What's a-waiting if you dig a little deeper down  
Keep doin' what you're doin', patiently  
'Cause nothin' worth growin' comes easily  
Lovin' me's gonna be like workin' unbroken ground._

_Ooh, lovin' me's gonna be like workin' unbroken ground._

_Mmm,  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Oooh, keep doin' what you're doin._

_La, la, la, la la._  
_La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Ooh baby  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Workin' unbroken ground.  
La, la, la, la, la, la._

* * *

_La, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Workin' unbroken ground.  
La, la, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Ooh baby.  
La, la, la, la, la, la.  
Workin' unbroken ground.  
La, la, la, la, la, la....._

That's when a vaporous viper crawled out each of their mouths, of which, I stroked the backs of. The many scars I touched faded as my hand left them, I petted the heads of the vipers, & they fell back into that from which they came.

"Mnm?! Whoa, my limbs aren't broken anymore! You're like a shaman!" I smiled at that, as Anne bounced happily, like nothing had happened. The boy got up, started walking, but turned to say good-bye. "Thanks, & by the way, my name's Abby. I know I look like a boy, but I'm not, I'm just 10! See ya later!"

"Bye." I could say nothing more than that. All my cousin could do, was cross her arms, snarl, & say:

"If you're a shaman, then I'm a pixie!"

"O.K. then, Pixie?!"

* * *

M.P. No. #02. --  
_**"Intelligent Life."**_

* * *

Afterwords.....

* * *

A few weeks after the _beach accident_, my cousin & I went with our family to the park. "Hey, Pixie?! Watch what I can do?!" I looked around for some water, I then focused my mind on a damp car.

"I told you never to call me--" She was pale-faced as she saw a grasshopper, the size of Anne, form from the droplets.

"Neat, huh?! You know, you can touch it, it'll feel dry & solid to you." Before anything could said &/or done, the sound of something that had crash-landed filled the air.

"Shaman?! Come back here!" I ran towards the sound as she yelled out to me, but I didn't stop. When I reached the spot of sound, I'd found an alien spaceship. "If I ever have to chase you down again, there's gonna be, BIG, TOUBLE!" In a instant, the crater the ship had made, morphed into a patch of solid ground. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

The ship opened & out walked a shadowy figure. It fell over! I checked it, & I was shocked at what I'd found. It was a reddish-brown, cyborgish, monkey; not only that, but it was a girl too -- & she was hurt badly as well. "She needs helps! What will we do?"

"We?! Nevermind; count me in!"

* * *

Shortly later, a few days to be correct, in the garage at our house.....

* * *

She woke up 3 days later. "I see someone's awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure."

I then freaked as I screamed at the top my lungs. "You can talk?!?!"

"Shaman, what's going on?"

"Pixie, you won't believe this! She can talk! Say something -- say hello?!"

"Hello. My name is Ms. Arizona Phoenix McHawkins -- Do not call me 'Ms.', 'Arizona', or 'McHawkins'; just 'Phoenix'."

"Wow!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Afterwords.....

* * *

We later found out that only we could understand anything she would say, & she an amnesiac warrior with amazing powers. She was a pyrokinetic, & she could turn her paws into these energy blasters. The blasters looked like pistols, & fired several different effects, like electricity, stun blasts, 'twister shocks', & so much more. She was always a big help! She helped with chores, with homework, she even helped us have fun. I learned how to climb trees, thanks to her!

* * *

Months later.....

* * *

One night, I found her star-glazing. "Phoenix!?"

"Shaman, why is no one like me?"

"Because everyone's different." I replied, but then realized the true reason for her question. "Oh, wait?! That's not what you were going at?!"

She closed her amethyst-colored eyes & nodded. "That's O.K., but these stars, they all look the same. Are they not different too?"

"Yeah. But there's different, & then there's completely different. Everything's different, but they all got something in common with each other. Sometimes, it's the fact that they're different."

"Do you think I'm 'one-of-a-kind'?"

"Sure. I think you're a one-of-a-kind girl; but as for cyborg-alien-monkey, I know there are others out there."

"Really?!" she grinned, from one of the lightling rods that served as her ears to the other, as she watched while I nodded in reply. "So, do you think I might find someone for me?!"

* * *

"You mean, as in a lover?!"

"Yes."

"Then of course!"

"Thank you, Shaman!"

"You're welcome, Phoenix!" I said & smiled as I watch her fall asleep. "Oh, & good night, Ms. Arizona Phoenix McHawkins." I had no idea how right I was.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. There's More than What's Meets the Eye

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"All In the Game of Love."**_ --  
Pro. P2. --  
_**"There's More than What's Meets the Eye."**_

* * *

M.P. No. #01. --

_**"Now You See Her, Now You Don't."**_

* * *

"I haven't been to the circus in ages!" A couple of weeks after finding Phoenix, we went to the circus.

_"Phoopt!"_

"What was that?"

"It's called an elephant."

"Pixie?!?!"

"Shaman?! Your pet alien cyborg monkey's gone, again." Pixie inplied before I could punch her. I turned around to find Pixie to be right. We looked everywhere for her, only to find her where the animals were being housed.

"Oh my gosh! Phoenix?! What are you doing here? We could all get in trouble for this."

"I am sorry, I will explain later. But right now, you need check this out!" In a cage stood an humanoid creature, with the legs of a leopard, the 'upper' half of a lion, the humanized head of a jaguar, & hair like a human, only colored in orange, black & white -- the colors of a tiger.

* * *

"Who's there? Go away!" the thing screamed before Pixie & I then 'transformed' & just as the cat-creature got a better look at us. "Shaman?!"

"Abby?!"

"Isn't Abby the girl you saved when you first got your cool powers?"

"Yep, if it weren't for you, I'd drowned!....." she then explained what happen to her family -- they were utterly destroyed by a tornado that she'd made. ".....Now, I work here."

"Well, we'll get you otta here."

"But how?!"

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?!" my cousin protested. "Just leave everything to me, O.K.?!" We escaped, thanks to Pixie, who fouled the ringmaster into letting us go scott free, with her 'pixie dust'.

* * *

Afterwords.....

* * *

Later, as we were walking home, Phoenix looked at Abby. "Will you be O.K.?"

"Sure!" Abby then looked at us as our faces turned pale. "Something wrong!?"

"It's just that, well, we thought we were the only ones that could understand her."

"Uh, girls?!"

"Yes!"

"Call me Sphinx." when we got home, I introduce 'Sphinx' to the family, & they were pretty much accepted her, despite Sphinx's initial exceptations & shock.

* * *

M.P. No. #02. --

_**"A New World."**_

* * *

_In a strange dream....._

* * *

_"Strange?!"_

_"What is it, Gibson!?"_

_A yellow cyborg monkey with ruby quartz-colored eyes said to another cyborg monkey -- one with blue fur & black-colored eyes. They were not alone, for there were 4 others as well. 3 were also cyborg monkeys, 2 with black-colored eyes, like the blue monkey, but one was red & another was green, which the third was black with amber eyes. Last was a young boy, about 13 or 14, black hair, blue eyes, wearing a strange white-&-orange jump-suit._

_"There's an incoming object that's been detected on the scanners, but when I checked the visuals, nothing shows."_

_That was when their giant robot of a ship, got hit by a very biy satellite -- one of Pixie's design._

_"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" they all screamed as the robot began to burn into the upcoming blue-&-green plant's atmosphere. I then realized what plant that was. It was Earth!_

* * *

In my room.....

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed as I then found myself in my bed, panting & sweating like no tomorrow.

"Shaman?! Are you O.K.?"

"What happened!?"

"You had a bad dream & woke up screaming."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Afterwords.....

* * *

Later that day, I went for a walk through the woods. "Still believe that was a dream."

_Snap!_

For a second, I heard a twig breaking from being stepped on. "Pixie?! Phoenix?! Sphinx?!" I didn't like what I saw, but I can tell you this, it wasn't my cuz' or my friends. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

It was one of them! I thought it would get me, but some kind of wolf or dog saved my life. "Go! Run!" the wolf called out to me -- he wasn't a wolf, he was a man. I did as I was told, running for my life, when I bumped into my cousin, Pixie.

"Do you mind!?"

"Shades.....wolf.....man.....had to get away?!"

"What are you talking about? & weren't you wearing a bracelet earlier!?"I looked at my wrist to find that my silver bracelet was missing.

"Oh, my." I said as everything went black. "Shaman?! SHAMAN?!?!"

* * *

M.P. No. #03. --

_**"Blind Date."**_

* * *

A couple of weeks later.....

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" I growled at my cousin & my friend.

"I told you she'd be mad, Pixie."

"Not a word, Sphinx?!" she eyed her without turning her head, & then shifted her gaze to me. "Now, Shaman?! Take it easy."

"Hey, Shaman! What did Pixie & Sphinx do this time!?" Phoenix had just walked in.

"They set me up on a blind date!"

"Well, at least that's not the worst thing they've done." the reddish-brown monkey said as she carried the basket of laundry in her paws. "So?! How'd they do it!?"

"They put an ad in the paper while I was out cold. Now, I have to finish what they started!" I said as I then slapped a hand to my face.

Phoenix just smiled! "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Afterwords.....

* * *

Later that evening, I went to meet my date, all dressed, (in a green, modern-day version of the dress, Megara from Disney's Hercules, wore), up. "He'd better not chicken out?!"

* * *

"Amen?!" I uneasily turned as I heard a almost-familar voice signal ed to me, causing me to see a young man wearing a thrench-coat, theetered hat, & a tiny purple sack hung from a piece of rope around his neck. "Excuse me, Miss?! I'm looking for a young women, whom I know only as Shaman. Have you seen her!?"

"I'm Shaman."

"A pleasure to finall meet you." he said in a tender tone of voice.

"Pleasure's all mine."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Afterwords.....

* * *

That night went great! We ate at a café in this lovely little bookstore, then we went to the movies, & finally, we went for a stroll in this nice park.

"You know, this park is my favorite place to visit."

"Really?! Why!?" I asked as several lit-up geyer streams erupted from beneath us in many dancing & colorful patterms. For what seemed hours, we laughed & played & joked around as we danced, ran & playfully chased one another while the water rose & sank, soaking us both. "Here?! Let me help you with that." I said as I tried to assist with drying his clothes off.

* * *

"No, don't!" I reached out, pulling off his hat to reveal a familar, fuffy face. "I can explain!" he replied with a tone of panic in his voice.

"It's you! You're the one who saved me from the Shades!" I then screamed & jumped around like some 9-year-old school girl.

"You are.....not, at most, enraged with me?!"

"The only thing I'm mad about is the fact I still haven't found my favorite silver bracelet yet."

"You mean this?!" I grasped as he then reached into the sack around his neck & summoned the missing bracelet from it & put it in my hand. "You dropped it back in the forrest. I thought I hold on it until I could return to you."

"My bracelet!" I happily yelped & then placed it on my wrist. "Thanks!" I said, grasping his muzzle & smiling. "My hero?!" I kissed him so fast, he couldn't say a single word. He didn't need to! We could both tell this was the best night of our lives.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


End file.
